Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/DohIMissed/Yoshi's Island U
Sup! I’m ! Well I’m honored to be in this huge expo showing some of my future works bla bla you know! Here’s one of my future games which is for the Yoshi's Island series. It is called “'Yoshi's Island U'”. However, it is a tentative title so it's going to change I guess. To start I’ll show you first the plot. Plot After the events of Yoshi's Island DS, Kamek decides to try and steal the Star Children once again before they grow up and cause troubles to the Koopa Troop. Kamek and his army of Toadies search once again for the Star Children. However, his search is interrupted by a Toady which came back from a travel to the future ordered by Kamek to inform him that these Star Children are not the only ones, but there are more. Kamek is disgusted by this and now needs to kidnap every baby again to find the other Star Children. After Kamek follows a great amount of Storks, he finally found the ones he was trying to find. He kidnapped all of them and locked them in his lair. Fortunately, The Baby Bros. and the Princess were safe and the Stork went with the Yoshis at Yoshi's Island to hide them from Kamek. It is unknown what happened to the other babies apart of the kidnapped ones. So the Yoshis and the babies teamed up once again and started their quest to find the babies and defeat Kamek once and for all. So that's the beginning of the story but it may change in the final version. Now i'll talk a bit more about the game. Gameplay The game is a 2.5D sidescrolling game with 3D graphics and its gameplay is not that different from Yoshi's Island DS. The player can use the control stick to control Yoshi, and can use the A button to jump, yep these basic moves. The player can use the stylus and slide it to determine the distance and direction Yoshi will throw the egg, and can touch at a direction to throw the egg. Yoshi can use his tongue to eat enemies and use objects by pressing the B button. Babies have their own abilities like in Yoshi's Island DS. Characters Yoshis I'll show you the color variety of Yoshis that will appear in the game. They are: * * * * * * * * * (Unlockable) * (Unlockable) Babies Now I'll show you the main babies. These appeared in Yoshi's Island DS. They are: *Baby Mario: This baby is the main one and is a starter. He is able to hit Red "M" Blocks and can use the Cape ability. His favorite Yoshi is the Green one. His eggs bounce off walls. *Baby Luigi: This baby, along with his brother, is a main baby and also a starter. He can git Green "L" Blocks and can use the Poltergeist ability. His favorite Yoshi is the blue one. His eggs bounce off walls but they're somewhat slower. *Baby Peach: The little princess is a main baby and also a starter along with the brothers. She uses her Parasol ability. Her favorite Yoshi is the Pink one. Her eggs doesn't bounce off walls *Baby Wario: This greedy baby is an unlockable one, that means that he has to be found in the game during the adventure. He uses the Magnet ability. His favorite Yoshi is the Purple one. His eggs bounce off walls. *Baby DK: This ape is an unlockable baby, that means that he has to be found in the game during the adventure. He has the ability to climb vines and chains and has a DK Dash ability. His favorite Yoshi is the Orange one. His egg don't bounce off walls but they go faster and make mini explosions. *Baby Bowser: This little mad baby can breathe fire, but it replaces Yoshi's ability to swallow enemies and make and throw eggs. Often, though, a fire blast is the equivalent of an egg, being able to break winged clouds and destroy dirt walls as well as melting ice, but the blasts don't bounce off walls. His favorite Yoshi is the Red one. I'll reveal more babies when I create the game. So, Yoshi's Island U is the follow-up to ''Yoshi's Story ''and ''Yoshi's Island DS ''and ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''games. It is set to be released on January 2013 or so for the Wii U, and it follows the gameplay of its predecessors adding a 3D feel to it. Thanks a lot for reading! Yoshi! Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Yoshi Games